Through the deep dark
by Samantha Morningstar
Summary: Tras un año y medio sin ver a Satoshi, Serena recibe una llamada de Delia pidiendo con urgencia que vaya a Pueblo Paleta. Preocupada y ansiosa por saber más de su antiguo compañero va hacia allá para caer en cuenta que el Satoshi que conocía había desaparecido. *Amourshipping*
1. Chapter 1

_\- ¡Satoshi! Esta es una promesa de que nos volveremos a ver - Subió por aquellas escaleras metálicas y cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca..._

Se sonrojo de sólo recordarlo, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro avergonzada. Hace un año y medio que no lo veía, lo extrañaba mucho pero por su viaje a Hoenn no había podido ir a verlo. Para su sorpresa Ash mantenía mucho contacto con ella, si era sincera no se lo esperaba pero así era, casi todas las noches hablaban sobre lo que hacían y esas cosas, a pesar que un principio fue incomodo por el tema del beso, eso no les impedía hablar con normalidad, aunque tenía que admitir que tenía curiosidad por saber que pensaba Satoshi, que sentía... Todo no es color rosa, y cómo dicen "Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va" así después de 6 meses hablando, el azabache cambio, no sabía cómo describirlo pero cuando sus llamadas empezaron a disminuir lo notaba más distante y frío hasta cierto punto, intento preguntarle pero él siempre cambiaba el tema, se fue haciendo más distante hasta que un día simplemente dejo de llamar y eso la entristecía. Intento contactarlo por otros medios pero nadie contestaba, esto le causaba sentimientos encontrados ¿Satoshi no querría volver a hablarle? No, se negaba a creer eso, no después de todo lo que han pasado ¿Tal ves tiene problemas? Sí, era muy probable pero ¿Qué clase de problemas hacen que te deje de hablar por casi un año? Quería pensar que no era personal.

_\- En otras noticias, a los habitantes de Kanto, Alola y Sinnoh se les pide que tengan mucho cuidado, especialmente a las jovencitas, si ven alguna actitud sospechosa, no dude en llamar al equipo de la oficial Jenny. - _Puso cierta atención a las noticias que pasaban por la televisión del avión. Normalmente hubiera ignorado dichas advertencias pero al parecer era un tema bastante serio, tanto que su madre quería que no viajara hasta que las cosas se calmaran. -_ Se nos informo que el grupo responsable de los secuestros es el equipo Skull, han estado más activos en la región Alola que en Kanto y Sinnoh pero se recomiendo precaución. - _Vaya, al parecer si que es serio. Miro por la ventana del avión pensativa, se preguntaba el porqué la madre de su amigo se habrá comunicado con ella en lugar de Satoshi ¿Él estaría bien? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Intento calmarse, asustarse no le serviría de nada. Aun así, no podía evitar sentir intriga por lo que le diría Delia (Si no mal recordaba así se llamaba a madre de Ash). Cuando la contacto ella estaba en Kalos descansando para luego seguir con su viaje y sus performances, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que recibió aquella llamada.

\- ¿Diga? - Recordó aquél día, por pura casualidad había contestado ella y no su madre, Grace.

\- ¿Serena? - Preguntó una voz que le parecía familiar, ya lo recordaba, era la madre de Satoshi.

\- ¿Delia-san? ¿Hablo con Delia-san, verdad? - Escucho un sí del otro lado de la línea. - ¿Qué necesita? - Intento sonar lo más respetuosa que pudo.

\- Satoshi te necesita

\- ¿Eh?

\- Necesito que vengas a Kanto, a Pueblo Paleta, necesito tu ayuda - No sabía que decir, esto era precipitado - Por favor, pagaré tu boleto de avión y lo que necesites pero realmente necesito que vengas - Delia casi rogaba.

\- No es necesario que pague, iré, pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Satoshi está bien? - Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea, se preocupó.

\- Te lo explicaré todo cuando estés acá... - Se limitó a decir y yo solo me preguntaba el porqué de tanto misterio.

\- Esta bien... ¿Cuándo necesita que vaya?

\- Lo más pronto que puedas, esta semana, es muy complicada y urgente la situación... - Tanto suspenso le ponía los pelos de punta. - Te estaré esperando - Escucho unas cuantas voces desconocidas del otro lado, no pudo escuchar bien lo que decían. Delia le dio la dirección de su hogar y se despidió amablemente. - Serena

\- ¿Eh?

\- Gracias - La llamada termino. Después de explicarle a su madre la situación (La cuál apenas podía explicar pues ni ella entendía) tuvo que insistir bastante para que la dejara ir a Kanto, con todo ese asunto del equipo Skull no quería dejarla viajar pero tras ver que no cedería hasta ver que era lo que la señora Delia necesitaba, no tuvo más opción que dejarme ir, aunque con condiciones de llamarla todos los días para que se asegurase que yo estuviera bien y el que no hablara con extraños.

Suspiro cansada, esta situación aunque no sabiendo bien de que se trataba la tenía estresada y aunque no quisiera estarlo, estaba preocupada ¿Por qué la madre de Ash la contrataría en lugar de él mismo? ¿Estará enfermo o algo así? Bueno eso explicaría por qué no se contactó con ella. Una loca idea cruzó por su cabeza ¿Podría ser que Satoshi estaba muerto...?

Por segunda vez en una hora agitó su cabeza con brusquedad, en un intento de alejar esa clase de pensamientos de su mente, poco le importo el que la gente la mirara cómo si estuvieran viendo un bicho raro, ahora sólo le importaba que este avión se diera prisa para poder llegar a Pueblo Paleta y acabar con esa incógnita de una vez por todas.

* * *

\- ¡Al fin! - Cuando bajo del avión lo primero que hizo fue estirarse, ese viaje le pareció eterno, pensó que tal vez debería sacar a sus pokemon para que al igual que ella se relajasen un poco pero ya era un poco tarde (7:00 P.M.) pronto empezaría oscurecer y no quería comprobar si el equipo Skull realmente secuestra chicas de su edad. Bajo su equipaje y fue a toda prisa a la residencia Ketchum.

Iba a mitad de camino, había pasado una hora, ya empezaba a ocultarse el sol y aunque normalmente no le hubiera importado acampar, en ese momento las cosas no eran exactamente seguras en Kanto, se apresuró e intento no poner demasiada atención en su entorno, para antes de que se diera cuenta ya había oscurecido y su mente le empezaba a jugar malas pasadas, dándole al bosque un aspecto un tanto macabro, camino aún más rápido, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar, según su mapa unos 20 minutos y cuanto antes saliera de ese bosque mejor.

Ya en Pueblo Paleta caminaba no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba, dicha persona se mantenía oculta y era imposible ver bien quién era mientras ella sólo se alegró de finalmente estar fuera de peligro.

\- ¡Alto ahí! - Quién la vigilaba salió de las sombras sorprendiendo y asustando un poco a la peli-miel, la mencionada se calmó al ver que sólo era la oficial Jenny. - Tu cara no me es familiar ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? ¡Responde! - Interrogo la oficial.

\- ¿Eh? Soy Serena Yvonne, vengo a ver a la señora Delia ¡Lo juro! - La policía la había visto sin creerle hasta que menciono a la madre de Ash.

\- ¿Señora Delia? ¿Delia Ketchum?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Y qué "asuntos" tienes con ella?

\- Vine de visita, hace tiempo que no la veo - No era del todo mentira, después de todo había venido de visita. La oficial Jenny seguía viéndola aún sin convencerse de lo que decía.

\- Bueno supongo que tiene sentido - La peli-verde se rasco la nuca y dio un suspiro. - Lo siento, con todo este asunto del equipo Skull tengo que estar alerta y al no reconocer tu cara creí que serías una de ellos.

\- Soy una chica...

\- Los lobos se visten con piel de cordero - Argumentó.

\- ¿Okay...? ¿Ya puedo irme?

\- Una última cosa ¿No eres tú la chica que compitió contra Aria en los performances? - Dicha pregunta le sorprendió.

\- Ah sí, soy yo

\- Vaya, tienes agallas al venir aquí con todo lo que está pasando, bueno eso era todo, ten cuidado y si pasa algo sólo grita e iré a ayudar - Se despidió de ella y siguió su camino.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la residencia Ketchum, era una casa no muy grande con una valla de madera pintado de blanco, se adentró al terreno y dio unos leves golpes en la puerta. Escucho pasos y un grito avisando que iba de inmediato, reconoció la voz de en seguida, era la madre se Satoshi. Cuando se abrió la puerta pudo ver a Delia, estaba feliz de verla a juzgar por su expresión, ella saludo amablemente y entro a la casa por petición de la mujer adulta.

No muy lejos de ahí, ambas mujeres eran observadas desde las sombras o al menos hasta que entraron y nada más ni nada menos que por la misma oficial Jenny que había detenido a Serena esa noche. Se quedó observando el lugar hasta que las luces se apagaron, indicando que ya se habían ido a dormir. Se quedó unas cuantas horas esperando desde el lugar donde observaba.

\- Tsk - Dicha persona chasqueo la lengua con molestia, reviso la hora, ya eran las 2:00 A.M. saco sacó un celular y se dispuso a llamar.

_\- Más vale que sea importante - _Una imponente voz se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

\- Lo es - Le contestó. - Tengo información sobre Serena.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hace tiempo que quería publicar este fic y pues aquí esta finalmente. Dejen sus reviews y digan que les parece, acepto criticas constructivas como destructivas.**_

_**¿Será que la oficial Jenny trabaja para el Team Skull? ¿A quién llamó? ¿Las demás oficiales también son corruptas? ¿Qué le dirá Delia a Serena? ¿Dónde demonios esta Satoshi? **_

_**Lo averiguaremos. Se despide Samantha Morningstar.**_


	2. Chapter 2

\- Adelante, pasa por favor - La invito a pasar, le hizo caso y se adentró en el lugar. Era una casa un poco más grande de lo que pensaba, tenía un estilo bastante simple pero a pesar de todo se veía como un cómodo lugar para vivir. Delia la ayudo con sus maletas y las puso en una esquina de la casa, le tomó poca importancia pues estaba observando el lugar en busca de algo que le indicara que Satoshi se encontrara ahí. - No está aquí ¿Lo buscabas cierto? - Un sonrojo apareció en su cara al ser descubierta, pudo notar cierta tristeza en la voz de la adulta junto con un semblante deprimido. Nuevamente se preocupó por Ash, la idea de que este herido le enferma.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar dónde está? - Intentó no sonar ruda y desesperada por saber de él, pero la curiosidad simplemente la carcomía.

\- Tú te preocupas mucho por él ¿no? - El tono que uso le indicaba que ella ya sabía de sus sentimientos por su hijo.

\- P-Podría decirse que es importante para mí

\- Eso está bien, me alegra saberlo - Le sonrió sinceramente y ella sólo asintió nerviosamente. - Gracias de nuevo por venir

\- No hay problema

\- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas y las responderé, sólo que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana cuando llegue el resto - Eso más que aclararle la mente sólo la confundió más ¿El resto? ¿De quiénes hablaba? Por Arceus, esta situación la confundía tanto.

\- Esta bien - Contestó, no del todo convencida. Delia la guío a una habitación de huéspedes, le indico donde estaba el baño y en donde podía poner sus cosas, luego de eso le ofreció algo de cenar lo cual acepto pues estaba hambrienta por el viaje, durante la cena ella realmente tenía ganas de preguntarle sobre Satoshi, sabía que mañana se lo contaría todo pero estaba impaciente más que nada porqué pudo notar que en Delia había ciertas ojeras, se veía muy delgada y un poco pálida, pareciera que hace tiempo que no descansa apropiadamente ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para que ella estuviese en ese estado?

Intento alejar toda clase de pensamiento que involucraba al azabache para tener paz al menos esa noche. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ambas mujeres fueron a dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día, mañana todo se aclararía para Serena.

* * *

En un lugar un tanto alejado de Kanto, en lo que parecía ser una mansión, se ve una mesa circular con 6 personas sentadas a su alrededor.

\- Equipo Galactic, Magma, Aqua, Plasma y Flare - Habló quién parecía ser el líder, es una cara conocida para muchos. - La era de esos equipos ha terminado ¡Ahora empieza la era del equipo Skull! ¡Purgaremos a cualquiera que se oponga! y una vez que tengamos los suficientes medios, podremos hacer lo que queramos a nuestro antojo ¡Todo por nuestro equipo! - Exclamó Guzmán.

\- Todo por nuestro equipo - Respondieron dos reclutas cuyas caras son anónimas.

\- Todo por nuestro equipo - Dijo sin mucha emoción Gladio, el hermano de Lylia.

\- Todo por nuestro equipo - Le siguió la comandante, Francine y miro con cierto brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa a un chico un año menor que ella. - Je, je

\- Todo por nuestro equipo - Con una sonrisa un poco tétrica respondió el otro comandante del equipo Skull, Ash Ketchum.

* * *

Ya era de mañana de en Pueblo Paleta, no pasaba del medio día por lo que era temprano. Se levantó de la cama donde dormía y se estiro, tenía que confesar que había dormido bien, el viaje la había dejado agotada. Escucho mucho movimiento en la planta baja, supuso que sería la madre de Satoshi por lo que no le tomó mucha importancia y fue a tomarse una ducha. Mientras se duchaba pensaba que finalmente podría saber que paso con Ash, si es que era posible y podía verlo quería hablar con él sobre el beso, ya no podía esperar, necesitaba una respuesta por parte del azabache. Termino de ducharse y se puso un short rojo junto con una blusa blanca, un conjunto bastante sencillo la verdad pero poco le importaba verse bien en ese momento, su cabello lo mantenía corto cómo cuando viajaba en Kalos pues tal vez su cabello largo le quedaba mejor pero el que no lo fuera le parecía más cómodo.

Siguió escuchando mucho ruido y algunas voces en el piso de abajo, supuso que era el resto del cuál Delia se refería la noche anterior. Antes de salir de su habitación guardo un pequeño listón azul en uno de sus bolsillos. Cuanto más bajaba más voces desconocidas escuchaba.

\- Es bueno verte May

\- A ti también Dawn

\- ¡Misty! cuánto tiempo

\- Es bueno verlo después de años

\- ¡Hmp! ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Chicos, por favor manténgase calmados

\- Serena, veo que despertaste - Comento Delia al verla, ella se sorprendió de ver a tanta gente en la casa. Eran (si no se equivocaba) 8 personas sin contar a la madre de la Ash. De todas las personas que veía sólo reconocía a dos de ellas, una chica de pelo azul y otra castaña, si mal no recordaba las había visto en Hoenn, en los concursos pero nunca habló con ellas ¿Qué hacían aquí?

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo, Serena - La saludó un hombre de edad avanzada.

\- ¡Profesor Oak! es un gusto verlo de nuevo - Él hombre le sonrío. Tenía pensado presentarse con los demás pero Delia habló antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo. Les pidió que se acomodaran en la sala y frente a ellos había un videomisor.

\- Se preguntarán por que los llamé, primero que nada se los agradezco, vinieron aun cuando no les explique nada, gracias - Se inclinó para expresar su devoción. - Por qué están aquí, ellos podrán explicar parte de eso - De un videomisor se podía observar a una chica de su edad de cabello verde y a un hombre moreno con el cabello rojo.

\- ¡Alola! Soy Mallow y el es Kiawe - Se presentaron y muchos en la sala se preguntaron por aquella extraña expresión. - Somos amigos de Satoshi al igual que ustedes. De un momento a otro el ambiente se puso un poco tenso con el sólo mencionar al azabache. Delia y el profesor Oak que se mantenían cada uno de un lado del videomisor bajaron sus cabezas y podría jurar que pudo ver una lagrima bajar del ojo de Delia. - Vamos al punto, todos quieren saber dónde esta Satoshi y no los culpo pero las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen, así que tomen asiento esta va a ser una larga explicación...

_Todo comenzó hace un año aproximadamente, era un día tranquilo, cómo siempre nosotros íbamos a clases y pasábamos un buen rato, el equipo Rocket no había aparecido en un buen rato, la última vez que los habíamos visto fue lo de siempre, ellos mandados a volar por Pikachu sólo que esta vez decían algo sobre que su jefe se molestaría, luego de eso no aparecieron los siguientes días por lo que pensamos que finalmente habían dejado de fastidiar, como sea, no le tomamos mucha importancia._

_\- Chicossss, muero de hambre ¡Vamos a comer algo! - Ash como siempre mostraba su actitud alegre, las clases ya habían terminado así que accedimos a ir. Lo que no sabíamos en aquél entonces era que la ausencia del equipo Rocket no era coincidencia. - ¡Vamos! ¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido!_

_Como dijimos que haríamos fuimos a comer, hablábamos sobre la escuela y reían de otras cosas sin mucha importancia, no habíamos notado que mientras hablábamos un hombre robusto y alto con traje elegante se había acercado a nosotros._

_\- Satoshi - El mencionado se quedó congelado por un momento al reconocer la voz, con cierto miedo giro su cabeza para ver si era quién sospechaba._

_\- Giovanni - Confirmo sus sospechas, sus amigos al escuchar la voz preocupada de Ash voltearon. En menos de un parpadeo Satoshi salió volando por un golpe que lanzó aquél hombre. Los amigos de Ash se prepararon para pelear, Giovanni no se preocupó, hizo una seña y 5 hombres con uniformes del equipo Rocket aparecieron en escena, Lillie, Mallow, Lana y Kiawe se dispusieron a pelear contra ellos. Satoshi se levantó con cierta molestia por el golpe._

_\- Pika pi - Se preocupó su pokemon._

_\- Tranquilo Pikachu, estoy bien, detengamos a este tipo - Pikachu asintió._

_\- Ni en tus sueños podrás derrotarme niñito - Dijo arrogantemente mientras su Persian se preparaba para luchar. - No soy de los perdedores a los que estás acostumbrado, soy de las ligas mayores_

_\- Yo también estoy en las ligas mayores, Pikachu ¡Iron Tail! - Este ataque fue fácilmente esquivado por el pokemon de Giovanni._

_\- ¡Estoy hartó de que te metas en mis asuntos! Si hubieras entregado a tu Pikachu en primer lugar esto no estaría pasando ¡Aprenderás que todo lo que has hecho tiene consecuencias! - Persian ataco a Pikachu y este apenas pudo esquivarlo, Persian ataca ferozmente y en un error que cometió lo hirió gravemente. - _

_\- ¡Ah! ¡Pikachu! ¿Estás bien? - Pikachu asintió. Ash se preocupó, la situación no era favorable para él y no podía rendirse, conociendo a Giovanni llevaría esa batalla al extremo._

_\- ¡Persian! ¡Usa joya de Luz!_

_\- ¡Pikachu cuidado! - Por desgracia Pikachu no fue tan rápido y el impacto lo dejo inconsciente._

_\- Acaba con él - Persian se acercaba peligrosamente a terminar lo que empezó pero para su sorpresa Ash se puso frente a él, no iba a dejar que lastimaran a su amiga. - ¿Tú no has entendido, no es así? Este es el fin, para ti y tu rata amarilla_

_\- No voy a dejar que lo lastimes - Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que molesto a Giovanni. - Rindete y tal vez no le den cadena perpetua - El hombre sonrío con ironía, este niño lo estaba sacando de quicio... Pero no por mucho tiempo, de su traje saco un arma y apunto al azabache que se paralizo al verla._

_\- Felicidades, te regalo la muerte - Disparo dos veces, en acto reflejo Satoshi cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego, en lugar de eso escucho que algo cayó al suelo. Con miedo abrió sus ojos._

_\- ¡Ah! - Sintió lagrimas bajar por sus ojos descontroladamente, sentía un insoportable dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Pikachu había recibido los disparos por él._

_\- Que estúpido pokemon, en lugar de huir se pone en la zona de impacto pero no importa, e tu turno - El azabache hizo caso omiso a lo que el hombre le decía, se acercó a su amigo ignorando todo lo que Giovanni hacía._

_\- ¡Pikachu! ¡Aguanta un poco por favor! - Del cuerpo de pokemon salía mucha sangre y ya no se veía respiración o alguna señal de vida de su parte. El restaurante que hasta hace unos momentos era puro caos se quedó en total silencio, muchos de los presentes (incluidos los amigos de Ash y el equipo Rocket) habían presenciado la muerte de ese pobre Pikachu y lloraban por la fuerte escena. - ¡Maldición!_

_\- Te lo advertí niño, ahora es tu turno - Nuevamente le apunto preparado para disparar._

_\- ¡Baja el arma! ¡Ahora! - La oficial Jenny de Alola entro en escena, apunto con su arma a Giovanni dispuesta a disparar si este intentaba algo._

_\- Tsk - Tiro su arma al suelo con molestia. - Tienes suerte niño, bueno al menos aprendiste la lección - Giovanni junto con su gente fue arrestado después de eso pero aquello no consoló a Ash en lo absoluto, sólo lo enojo._

**_Continuara..._**

_**Aquí el segundo capitulo, si les gusta o no, de igual forma dejen sus reviews y digan que les parece, acepto criticas constructivas como destructivas.**_

_**Se despide Samantha Morningstar.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ash estaba devastado, había perdido a su más grande y fiel amigo en menos de un parpadeo. Giovanni fue llevado a prisión junto con sus secuaces pero no sin antes jurar venganza en contra de quién había frustrado sus planes por tanto tiempo. Al principio nos parecía un poco raro pues según lo que nos había dicho Ash el equipo Rocket llevaba años ¿Por qué Giovanni iría tras él después de tanto tiempo?_

_La respuesta a esa pregunta llego más temprano que tarde, la policía nos contó sobre problemas que la organización de Giovanni estaba teniendo con el equipo Skull, empezó con el equipo Rocket y su llegada a Alola, al parecer el equipo Skull no quería compartir territorio con nadie, eran demasiado ambiciosos por lo que empezaron a eliminar a cualquiera del equipo Rocket que se encontrarán, esto enojaba demasiado a Giovanni pues perdía dinero y recursos así que les dio un ultimatum al único grupo que seguía ahí, si no le conseguían a ese pikachu los mandaría a otra zona para malos trabajos y cómo se sabe ellos no lo lograron, cuando intentaron explicarle toda la situación Giovanni para pedirle otra oportunidad mencionaron el nombre del entrenador._

_\- Repite su nombre - Ordenó un muy enojado Giovanni._

_\- ¿eh?_

_\- ¿Del torpe? - Preguntó James._

_\- ¿Para qué? - Le siguió Jessie._

_\- Repitelo - Aquél tono les dio escalofríos._

_\- Ash, Satoshi Ketchum - Fue ahí cuando unió cabos, el entrenador que había frustrado sus planes anteriormente seguía causándole problemas, es a quién han estado persiguiendo todo ese tiempo pero no más, ya no le iba a causar más problemas._

\- El equipo Rocket nos dijo esto poco después de lo sucedido en el restaurante por lo que unimos cabos, se disculparon por haber traído tantos problemas pero Pikachu... - Todos en la sala estaban impactados por lo que escuchaba, algunas chicas lloraban al imaginarse lo que pudo haber sentido Ash, incluso Delia dejo su porte tan serio y soltó un par de lagrimas siendo consolada por el Profesor Oak. Mientras que sus amigos no podían ni parpadear de la impresión.

Serena estaba no mucho mejor que las demás, se sentía tan culpable por no haber estado ahí para Satoshi, si hubiera estado más pendiente, si le hubiera insistido él no habría que haber pasado por ello sólo, ella sabia que había algo mal con él, lo noto cuando hablaban pero nunca tuvo la suficientes agallas para estar verdaderamente ahí para él.

\- Pero eso no es todo - Comento Kiawe por el videomisor. - Como Giovanni dijo el quería venganza...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuartel del equipo Skull, su líder se encontraba hablando solo en su habitación.

\- Se acerca el día de nuestro gran golpe - Hablaba Guzmán emocionado. - Todo lo que quisimos finalmente será nuestro

\- Guzmán ¿Vamos a proceder con el plan? - Gladio entro en la habitación de repente sin embargo el jefe no se sorprendió, solo lo observaba con una mueca por haber interrumpido su monologo. - Es posible que la policía sepa de nuestro plan... - El rubio se mostró frío y espero una reacción de Guzmán.

\- mmm

\- El tonto dice que deberíamos lidiar con posibles perturbaciones - Francine entró en escena pues conocía a Gladio y sabía lo que diría, si el jefe se lo tomaba mal estarían en problemas.

\- ¿Tonto?

Guzmán suspiro molesto pero no dijo nada lo cuál alarmó a Francine y Gladio. Conocían a su líder y el que no dijera nada no era una buena señal.

\- Estoy pensando. Váyanse - Impuso. La comandante y el rubio no objetaron. Ambos caminaron en silencio a donde se encontraban los demás para informarles lo sucedido.

En otra sala del cuartel, se encontraban hablando todos menos Guzmán, discutían sobre la reciente actividad sospechosa de la policía y el que podrían hacer para que eso no estorbara en sus planes.

\- Guzmán puede ser muy testarudo. Espero que si arrestan a alguien sea a él - Una de las reclutas anónimas de pelo rosa comentó intentando calmar las tensiones en la sala, cabe decir que no sirvió.

\- Silencio, víbora - Ordenó Francine.

\- ¡Qué mala! Siempre pones apodos raros a la gente

\- Si la policía conoce nuestro plan, podrían arruinarlo de una u otra forma - Menciono otro anónimo de pelo azul ignorando por completo la pequeña mini discusión de Francine y su compañera. - De todas formas, veamos si el que sepan nos favorece, sólo quiero que sea interesante

\- El problema no es la policía, es cómo descubrieron nuestro plan - Gladio se mantenía pensativo y de brazos cruzados, esta situación no le gustaba para nada, había algo malo en todo esto y a sus compañeros parecía no importarles.

\- Tienen un informante entre nosotros y sospechas de mí ¿no? - Él único que no había dicho nada en todo ese rato finalmente habló.

\- Azabache - Apodo Francine. Era Satoshi de quién estábamos hablando pero cualquiera que lo conociera bien no lo reconocería, vestía de manera diferente a lo que el usualmente usaba. Estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados escuchando todo.

\- Al fin y al cabo eras un honorable maestro pokemon - Comento la anónima. Gladio frunció el ceño.

\- Te investigué, Satoshi. Llevas viajando desde los 10 años, tu madre es Delia Ketchum y tu padre esta muerto y no solo eso, eres el héroe que ha derrotado a muchos equipos cómo nosotros, para cerrar Giovanni termino con la vida de tu pokemon principal - Ash cerró los ojos con un ligero ceño de enojo para luego sonreír.

\- Es el más sospechoso, pero ya no dudo de él - Intentó defenderlo Francine. - Llevamos un año trabajando juntos

\- No tiene motivos para estar aquí - Recalco el rubio.

\- No me has investigado bien, mi padre no esta muerto, me abandono - Gladio se acerco a él con intenciones de golpearlo si era necesario y el que Satoshi estuviera tan tranquilo no ayudaba, lo enfermaba.

\- No se que motivos tienes para estar aquí

\- Ya basta, tonto

\- Esta bien, Francine. Aclaremos las cosas - Ash apunto a a Gladio un poco amenazante. - Mi objetivo es encontrar a Giovanni y matarlo, por eso estoy aquí - Tal declaración dejo impactados a todos los presentes. - Una vez que lo encuentre... Si lo mato, lo demás no me importa - Su cara se transformo en una digna de un psicópata, sus ojos eran fríos y daban que temer.

_\- Es siniestro - _Pensaba Francine.

\- Hace tiempo que olvidé quién era antes. Quiero matar a Giovanni, mejor dicho, vivo únicamente para eso ¡Haré lo que sea necesario! Eso los incluye a ustedes, se que tienen una rivalidad con el equipo Rocket

_\- La venganza le ha robado la identidad y pinto de negro su corazón - _Francine pensaba mientras observaba a quién una vez fue Satoshi.

\- Hasta entonces, estoy con ustedes - Guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se retiro de la sala.

\- Alguien con un objetivo así jamás trabajaría para la policía - Comentó la anónima sin dudas sobre Satoshi.

\- Yo no estoy tan seguro, no confío en él - Gladio miraba con sospecha el lugar por donde el azabache salio. Había algo raro con Satoshi y él lo descubriría.

* * *

Primero que nada xd Quiero pedir una disculpa (?) Se que la batalla contra Giovanny del cap pasado fue muy floja y que debió durar más pero yo soy pésima para escribir combates, en los que vendrán intentare escribirlos de manera más épica y decente y tal ves cuando acabe el fic edite esa batalla, quién sabe quizás lo haga antes, mi punto es que intentare mejorar en ese aspecto y en otros.


End file.
